Waiting
by OcherMe
Summary: [Oneshot] Bella is waiting for Edward to meet her mother for the first time, and somehow he's late...


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a one-shot! I just wrote this on a whim, it's pretty much just cute and fluffy. I needed a break from the dark, angsty stuff...I hope you like it though! Let me know what you think!**

**The song is "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. **

* * *

_I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feeling like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

My fingers strum impatiently on the desk. The minutes tick by slowly, insufferably long as I wait for you to appear on my doorstep. My anticipation floods the room, infecting any who happen to enter.

Three weeks.

Three long, miserable weeks since I've seen your face.

Three weeks I've waited, anxiously counting down the days, minutes, seconds until you arrive, and now you're late.

"Don't worry," my mother sooths for the hundredth time, putting her manicured hand on mine to stop my obnoxious drumming. "He'll be here."

I half-smile in return. You'll be here soon. Here, to meet my mom. How long had we prepared for this trip? I would come here first, spend quality time doing mother-daughter stuff, or something to that effect, until you arrive an ungodly number of weeks later and make your stunning entrance.

Yeah right. It had worked for the first few days; Renee had taken me shopping, to the movies, out for Chinese food, and it had been fun. Until night came and I had to crawl into that barren empty bed, feeling exposed and alone, lying there by myself. Then your face would shine behind my closed eyes and your voice would whisper in my dreams.

And now, when it's time for you to reenter my life, you're late.

86 minutes and counting.

The phone sits to my left, my ears perked for its shrill ringing, my fingers itching to dial your number. I had promised not to call, to enjoy these weeks with my mother without your (what was the word you used?) burdensome presence. I have made it this far on my word, I wasn't going to fold now.

Oh, screw that.

I give up.

My hand grasps the phone; my fingers typing the numbers so fast I mess up three times before I finally get it right. My palms sweat as I raise the plastic box to my ear, mentally running through all the reasons you could be 88 minutes late.

Loud ringing comes from behind me and I jump nearly three feet in the air, knocking my chair over as I turn around, my actions about as graceful as a beheaded chicken.

All breath is stolen from me as my eyes soak in your disarray of copper hair, melting ocher eyes, perfect pink lips which quickly turn up into a crookedly amused smile.

"I dare not assume that was you calling me?" Your voice is more than a little sarcastic. Not even bothering to reply I fling myself into your embrace, wrapping my arms tightly around your cold body, relishing in your sweet scent. Your hands creep around my waist, sending delighted shivers up and down my spine.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who hated this separation?" you muse before lowering your lips to mine, erasing whatever I was about to say in a sweet rush of ecstasy. An impatient coughing tears us apart all too quickly and I blush at my mother's accusing glare.

"Mom, this is Edward," I introduce, still catching my breath. "Edward, this is my mother, Renee."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance," you cordially nod, having recovered much faster than I. Renee looks slightly surprised at your excessively polite greeting, as well as somewhat in awe of your godlike visage. Apparently even my gushing reviews of your beauty hadn't prepared my mother for her first true encounter.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well," Renee responds, her eyes darting from me to you, questioning our close proximity. You, quite discreetly, release your hand from my waist and widen the space between us.

"Your house is very lovely," you smile at my mother and now it's her turn to blush.

"Why thank you," she replies somewhat unsure of what to make of my exceptional 'boyfriend'. Whatever she had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been this.

"Bella," she turns towards me, her safe zone. "Why don't you show Edward the guest bedroom? He must be exhausted after the long journey." I nod in reply, grabbing your hand to lead you from the living room, ignoring my mother's penetrating gaze.

"What took you so long?" I asked once we were alone, all my anger dissipating before the words left my tongue. Gazing into your melting eyes it was nearly impossible to breathe, staying angry was downright inconceivable.

"Did I worry you?" you ask, caressing my cheek with a cold thumb.

"No," I lie and you chuckle.

"I am truly sorry for it," you apologize, not fooled by my fib, your lips caressing my fingers. "Might it help if I explained to you the reason for my lateness resulted from the sudden sickness of one of the airline pilots." You are looking at me with complete sincerity, hoping your explanation is accepted. There is no need for your concern.

"I hope you didn't offer to fly the plane for him," I jest, grasping your hand in my own. You smile at my joke.

"I was sorely tempted," you chuckle. "I just figured you wouldn't be too pleased rescuing me from jail."

"I would be pleased to rescue you from anywhere."

Quite suddenly I feel myself pushed from my Adonis's side to clear an appropriate distance between us as my mother abruptly enters the room, her intentions obviously being to catch us unaware. I suppose I can't blame her; having never brought home a boyfriend before, she didn't have too much experience with this, especially since we were quite clearly more than trivially dating.

"Yes mom?" I ask, not helping but to feel slightly glad as Renee blushed in embarrassment at not finding us doing anything explicit.

"Umm….I just thought I'd let you know I've got some soup ready in the kitchen. Poor Edward must be starving."

I snicker at that, earning a questioning glare from my mother before she slips from the room to avoid any awkward pauses, which I know you would never have allowed.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologize for my mom's sake. You wave it off lightly.

"It's nothing," you ensure, smiling that beautiful crooked smile at something I was obviously oblivious too. "Your mother has very…interesting thoughts."

I slap your shoulder chidingly, hurting my hand more than the marble skin it connected with. You grab my fingers in your own, sending shivers through my body that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I am truly sorry," you whisper in my ear. "I shall refrain from reading your mother's mind." I say nothing in reply, contenting myself with leaning against your stone body and relish in one simple thought.

You are mine.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth _

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight 

_Colbie Caillat "Bubbly"

* * *

_

**Well, did you like it? Let me know! Reviews are my life support. Don't let me die!**


End file.
